Ghost
by Lovara
Summary: Liburan musin dingin Kris dan Tao seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi semua berubah mencekam karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka berdua saat berada di Villa.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost House**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau liburan kali ini akan menjadi sebuah petualangan yang mengejutkan sekaligus menakutkan. Kris dan Tao menghabiskan libur musim dingin mereka di Villa milik paman Kris. Namun, baru beberapa hari disana Tao dan Kris merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAI BARU REVIEW**

**...**

Rumah itu bergaya eropa, termasuk langka mengingat ini Seoul kota besar di Korea yang sangat modern. Letaknya pun agak jauh dari pusat kota, sekelilingnya terdapat hutan kecil dan sebuah danau di bagian belakang. Jika diperhatikan dari luar, rumah itu memang sedikit menyeramkan.

Libur musim dingin ini Kris berencana mengajak Tao, kekasihnya berlibur. Setelah mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu, Kris langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada villa milik pamannya. Pamannya bilang Kris boleh menggunakan villa miliknya dengan bebas.

Keduanya langsung berangkat menuju villa sehari setelah mendapatkan libur dari kampus. Kris mengambil jurusan manajemen sedangkan Tao mengambil jurusan sastra Korea. Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak berada dibangku sekolah. Saat pertama datang ke Korea, bahasa Korea Tao sangat buruk dan Kris yang kebetulan menjadi tetangga nya membantunya. Sejak saat itulah keduanya semakin dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Perjalanan menuju villa membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Mobil Kris memasuki jalan setapak dengan hutan dikanan dan kirinya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah gerbang besar menyambut keduanya.

"Wah, besar sekali~" ucap Tao kagum.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kris mengambil koper milik mereka berdua dibagasi belakang.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Kris pada Tao yang masih mengagumi sekitar villa.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan dari jendela lantai 2.

**...**

Untung saja pengurus villa sudah membersihkan villa, jika tidak mungkin Kris dan Tao akan menghabiskan liburan mereka hanya untuk membereskan villa sebesar ini. Villa ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai bawah ada dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan kamar mandi, sedangkan untuk lantai dua hanya berisi kamar. Ada 4 buah kamar dilantai 2.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Kris selesai membereskan baju-baju mereka. Rencananya mereka hanya akan menggunakan satu kamar. Kris turun ke lantai 1 untuk menemani Tao membuat makan malam.

Kriet...

Pintu kamar yang ada diujung lorong terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun, ia mengecek kamar itu. Sama seperti kamar lainnya, di kamar itu hanya ada sebuah ranjang besar dengan sebuah lemari kecil disampingnya dan meja serta sofa merah bata. Jendela besar yang mengarah ke pintu gerbang di depan.

"Gege, makan malam sudah siap"

Suara panggilan Tao membuat Kris keluar dari kamar itu lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"_**Hi...Hi...Hi..."**_

**...**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok, Ge?" tanya Tao.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Kris menyalakan perapian agar ruangan menjadi hangat, ia duduk disamping Tao sambil memeluk kekasihnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi memancing di danau?" usul Kris.

"Memancing? Memangnya Gege membawa alat pancing?" tanya Tao menyamakan pelukannya.

"Kata paman, ia menyimpan peralatan memancingnya di gudang samping rumah, mungkin kita bisa mencarinya besok"

"Harusnya kita mengajak Sehun dan Luhan Ge berlibur kemari, hanya berdua seperti ini rasanya sangat membosankan~"

"Sehun dan Luhan pergi berlibur sendiri sayang~. Lagipula memangnya kau tidak ingin berduaan dengan kekasih tampanmu ini?"

"Ayolah Ge~ rumah kita bersebelahan, kita bahkan satu kampus meskipun berbeda gedung. Aku menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak denganmu daripada dengan orang tuaku sendiri"

Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi manis dari Tao.

"Meskipun kita sering bertemu, tapi bukan kah jarang kita bisa duduk bermesraan seperti ini?" ucap Kris mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tao sadar, selama ini mereka berdua selalu sibuk dengan kuliah masing-masing. Tao bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia pergi kencan dengan Kris. Kris benar, meskipun mereka selalu bersama tapi mereka tetap dengan dunia masing-masing. Dan malam ini mereka benar-benar merasakan bagaimana saling berbagi pelukan hangat.

Brak...

Kris dan Tao terkejut mendengar suara seperti bantingan pintu itu.

"Apa itu? kau mendengarnya Ge?" tanya Tao penasaran dengan suara kencang tersebut.

"Sepertinya dari lantai 2. Gege akan memeriksanya"

"Aku ikut Ge~"

Tao mengekori Kris menuju lantai 2.

Dikoridor tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan yang menjadi sumber bunyi tadi.

Brak...

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dari kamar yang ada di ujung. Pintu kamar ini kembali terbuka, padahal seingat Kris tadi ia sudah menutup pintunya. Rupanya jendela kamar terbuka dan terhempas angin sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat kencang.

"Sepertinya pintu ini sedikit rusak" ucap Kris setelah mengunci jendelanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Ge?"

"Tadi seingatku, Gege sudah menutup pintunya"

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya besok Ge~"

Kris memperhatikan kamar itu sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Ayo Ge, kita tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah" ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris.

"_**Hi...Hi...Hi..."**_

**...**

Kris merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela yang sudah terbuka. Disampingnya sudah tidak ada Tao. Kris menyibakkan selimutnya, ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong depan kamar.

"Tao? kau kah itu? sayang?" panggil Kris namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batin Kris.

Selesai mencuci muka dan mengosok gigi, Kris menyusul Tao dilantai bawah. Lagi-lagi Kris mendapati pintu kamar pojok itu terbuka.

"Pagi sayang~"

Kris mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Tao.

"Pagi Ge~" balas Tao yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kurasa rumah ini banyak tikusnya Ge, semalam aku mendengar suara-suara dari lorong" ujar Tao.

"Selama tidak mengganggu kita biarkan saja tikus-tikus itu, lagipula mereka yang lebih dulu menempati rumah ini" sahut Kris.

Tao meletakkan piring berisi telur dan daging bacon didepan Kris.

"Setelah sarapan, apa kita jadi memancing?" tanya Tao yang kini menikmati sarapannya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula salju tidak akan turun hari ini. Gege akan mencari peralatan memancing di gudang"

Kris menepati janjinya. Dengan jaket tebal, Kris pergi keluar rumah dan membuka pintu gudang yang terletak disamping rumah. Gudang itu cukup rapi dan tidak banyak berdebu, mungkin paman Kris belum lama menginap kemari. Kris menemukan alat pancing yang ia butuhkan untuk memancing bersama Tao. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari kail untuk meletakkan umpan ikannya.

Brak...

Tanpa sengaja, Kris menyenggol sebuah kotak kaleng dan membuat isinya berhamburan keluar. Kris memperhatikan isi kotak itu. Beberapa lembar foto yang sangat usang dan beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kris mengambil sebuah foto, dalam foto itu terdapat seorang pria, seorang wanita dan seorang gadis kecil. Pria dalam foto itu sepertinya bukan Korea, sedangkan wanita yang berdiri disebelahnya menggunakan hanbok. Kris memperhatikan gadis kecil dalam foto yang menggunakan gaun itu. Ternyata dibalik foto terdapat sebuah tulisan yang hampir pudar.

"_**With Mommy and Daddy"**_

_**Seoul, 1889 **_

"Apa ini milik pemilik rumah yang asli?" gumam Kris melihat beberapa foto yang diambil di villa milik pamannya ini.

"Gege? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao mengejutkan Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gege sudah menemukan alat untuk memancing. Kajja kita pergi ke danau"

**...**

Makan malam kali ini Tao membuatkan ikan bakar dan sup ikan dari hasil pancingan mereka tadi. Kris sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan banyak tangkapan ikan seperti ini. Kris jadi teringat kotak kaleng yang ia temukan tadi didalam gudang. Karena penasaran, Kris berencana mengambil kotak itu.

"Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao saat melihat Kris memakai mantel tebalnya.

"Ke gudang, ada sesuatu yang perlu Gege ambil" jawab Kris.

"Apa perlu aku temani?"

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak perlu"

Kris berjalan menerjang angin yang bertiup kencang. Keadaan gudang sangat gelap ditambah lampu yang ada ternyata tidak bisa menyala. Untung saja Kris ingat dimana ia terakhir kali meletakkan kotak itu. Kris berjalan kembali ke rumah dengan kotak ditangannya.

"Kotak apa itu, Ge?" tanya Tao penasaran saat mereka sedang makan malam.

"Mungkin milik pemilik asli rumah ini" jawab Kris sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

"Gege kurasa kau harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap tikus-tikus itu" ujar Tao yang mendengar suara dari lantai 2.

"Apa yang harus Gege lakukan? Mereka tinggal lebih dulu daripada kita, sayang~"

"Tapi itu sangat mengganggu Ge~" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo~ nanti Gege akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap tikus nakal itu" ucap Kris mengalah.

Tao tersenyum puas.

Kris membantu Tao membereskan sisa peralatan makan malam mereka. Merasa semuanya telah rapi, Kris langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ia membuka kembali kotak kaleng yang ia temukan.

"Apa isinya Ge?" tanya Tao dengan dua gelas coklat hangat ditangannya.

"Hanya beberapa lembar foto tua dan surat" ucap Kris masih sibuk.

"Gadis yang cantik" ucap Tao saat melihat sebuah lukisan gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang.

Gadis itu menggenakan gaun berwarna merah marron. Rambut pirang emasnya dikepang dua kanan dan kiri. Mata gadis itu berwarna biru laut, terlihat sangat cantik.

Kris memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama. Gadis kecil dalam lukisan dan foto ini terlihat sama, intinya mereka orang yang sama. Lukisan itu sepertinya diambil diruang keluarga, karena si gadis kecil duduk membelakangi perapian. Dibalik lukisan pun terdapat sebuah tulisan yang hampir pudar.

_**1890/ 24/ June**_

Dibawah tulisan tanggal ada sebuah tulisan lagi yang susah dibaca karena sudah memudar. Hanya kata **Ulang Tahun dan lukisan dari mommy ** yang terbaca. Tapi Kris menduga kalau lukisan ini hadiah untuk ulang tahun si gadis kecil ini.

"Gege lihat ini, sepertinya sebuah surat" Tao menunjukkan kertas yang berwarna kuning.

Tulisan di surat itu sudah tidak terbaca lagi. Mungkin karena dimakan usia, jika dihitung usia foto-foto ini sudah mencapai 100 tahun lebih.

"Kau bisa membacanya Ge?" tanya Tao penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

"Tidak. Tulisannya sudah pudar" jawab Kris.

"Gadis yang cantik~" puji Tao sambil memandangi selembar lukisan tadi.

Tak terasa, jam berdentang 10 kali. Kris membereskan foto dan surat itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan datang" ucap Kris lalu mematikan api perapian.

Malam itu udara cukup dingin. Tao bahkan sampai memakai dua selimut untuk mencegahnya kedinginan. Cuaca yang dingin ini membuat Tao ingin ke kamar mandi. Ia bangun dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kris. Lorong lantai cukup gelap karena hanya ada lampu kecil yang menerangi. Tao menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar mandi.

Tao berniat kembali ke dalam kamar, sampai ia melihat pintu kamar yang di ujung lorong kembali terbuka. Tao mendekati kamar itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang tersembunyi dibawah lemari kecil disamping tempat tidur. Karena penasaran Tao masuk ke dalam kamar dan meraih bingkai foto itu.

"Bukankah ini foto gadis kecil itu?" gumam Tao.

"Apa ini kamarnya?"

Gadis kecil itu duduk diatas ranjang. Jendela besar dan lemari kecil dalam foto sama persis dengan kamar ini.

"Tao? kau sedang apa?" kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Gege? Kau membuatku terkejut" ujar Tao sambil meletakkan bingkai foto itu diatas meja.

"Gege mencarimu, sedang apa disini?" tanya Kris.

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi, saat akan kembali pintu kamar ini terbuka dan aku menemukan foto ini" jawab Tao.

"Foto ini? Apa ini gadis kecil yang ada dalam lukisan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, wajah mereka sama. Dan kurasa ini dulunya kamar gadis kecil ini"

Kris kembali meletakkan foto itu diatas meja.

"Kajja kembali ke kamar~" ujar Kris lalu menutup pintunya.

"_**..."**_

**...**

Paginya Tao dan Kris sibuk membantu membawakan barang milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yak ! kita hanya menginap disini beberapa hari, bukan pindah kemari" seru Tao karena lelah membawa koper Baekhyun yang tidak habisnya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, untuk jaga-jaga aku membawa semua pakaianku" balas Baekhyun yang hanya membawa sebuah tas kecil ditangannya. Sedangkan Tao terpaksa membawa koper besar milik Baekhyun.

"Biar Gege yang bawakan, kau siapkan saja cemilan dan minum untuk kami" ucap Kris mengambil koper dari tangan Tao lalu mengecup bibir Tao.

"Berapa kali kalian melakukannya selama disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Kris~ jangan pura-pura polos" ejek Chanyeol.

Kris mulai paham maksud ucapan Chanyeol itu, untung saja kini dua tangannya sibuk membawa barang, jika tidak mungkin akan terkena pukulan Kris.

"Kami kemari untuk berlibur, bukan bercinta tuan Park~"

"Bercinta bukannya termasuk dalam paket liburan?" bela Chanyeol.

Kris memukulkan koper Baekhyun pada punggung Chanyeol, membuat namja yang hampir sama tingginya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini kamarmu dan Baekhyun. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena kamarku tepat disebelah"

Kris mengijinkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menempati kamar disebelah kamar mereka.

"Wah~ kamar ini besar sekali" ucap Baekhyun kagum.

"Yeollie lihat ada danau dibelakang" Baekhyun mulai heboh.

Kris meletakkan koper Baekhyun didekat jendela. Saat menatap keluar jendela ia seperti melihat sesosok anak kecil di dekat pohon.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak" jawab Kris.

Sesaat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya sosok anak kecil itu sudah lenyap.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batin Kris.

Makan malam kali ini sangat ramai karena kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bercerita tentang dosen wanitanya yang sudah berumur 50 tahun tapi tetap lajang sampai sekarang.

"Kurasa saat dia tua nanti dia akan kesepian dirumah sambil duduk di tepi jendela" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Tidak baik membicarakan hal seperti itu Baek~ bagaimana kalau ucapanmu berbalik padamu sendiri?" ujar Tao.

"Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol pasti akan menemaniku sampai tua. Iyakan Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Klontang...

Suara dari arah dapur.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin tikus menjatuhkan sesuatu" jawab Tao yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Disini ada tikus?" ucap Chanyeol heran.

Rupanya tumpukan kaleng ikan tuna yang terjatuh. Tao lalu membereskan kaleng-kaleng tuna itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Ia menatap sekeliling dapur, bertanya-tanya darimana tikus itu masuk, karena pintu dapur tertutup rapat saat Tao datang tadi.

**...**

"Semalam kau pergi keluar kamar, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun esok paginya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring. "Sepertinya semalam aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong. Ku kira itu kau atau Kris"

"Semalam aku dan Kris Hyung tidak keluar kamar, mungkin itu tikus?"

"Tidak mungkin tikus menimbulkan suara seperti langkah kaki manusia" bantah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap keseluruh ruangan. "Mungkin villa ini berhantu" ucapnya pelan.

"Mwo? Berhantu? Jangan konyol Baek~" sela Tao.

"Aku serius Tao, lagipula bangunan ini sudah tua sekali bukan?" bisik Baekhyun seolah takut ada orang lain yang mendengarkan mereka.

Brak...

Keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara kencang itu.

"Kris Ge? Kau kah itu?" seru Tao memastikan suara itu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol dan Kris tadi pergi memancing dan sepertinya belum juga kembali.

"Apa kubilang, pasti hantu itu tidak suka tadi kita membicarakannya" bisik Baekhyun.

"Jangan kekanakan Baek~ aku akan mengecek lantai atas, apa kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun tentu saja langsung mengekori Tao. Ia tidak ingin sendirian sementara bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri sejak tadi. Baekhyun memegangi ujung kaos Tao dengan erat, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Tao mendapati pintu kamar di ujung lorong terbuka.

"Pasti jendela itu lagi" gumam Tao.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tao?"

"Kamar itu pintu dan jendelanya rusak, selalu saja terbuka dengan sendirinya" jelas Tao.

Saat Tao memasuki kamar itu benar saja, jendelanya kembali terbuka lebar dan sepertinya angin menghempaskan jendela itu sehingga menimbulkan suara kencang.

"Kamar ini sedikit menyeramkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengamati kamar yang ia masuki bersama Tao.

"Kau tahu? Kamar ini dulu milik seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi kamar itu. Mata sipitnya menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibelakang lemari. Dengan rasa penasaran, Baekhyun mendekati belakang lemari itu mendapati sebuah pintu kecil yang sedikit tertutup oleh kertas wallpaper.

"Tao lihat ini ada pintu kecil dibelakang lemari" ujar Baekhyun.

Tao mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat sebuah pintu kecil disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan lemari ini dan membuka pintu itu. Aku penasaran kemana pintu itu mengarah" kata Baekhyun berusaha mendorong lemari itu.

"Kurasa kita perlu memanggil Kris Ge dan Chanyeol Hyung untuk memindahkan lemari ini" ucap Tao.

Meskipun kecil, tapi ternyata lemari ini cukup berat untuk mereka berdua.

**...**

Siang itu, setelah makan siang Kris dan Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk memindahkan lemari.

"Kenapa sih kalian penasaran dengan pintu ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha menggeser lemarinya.

"Baekhyun yang penasaran dia bilang mungkin saja ada harta karun dibalik pintu ini" jawab Tao.

"Yah ! aku tidak mengatakan harta karun" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Sial, lemari ini berat sekali" keluh Kris.

"Kalian sudah membuka isinya? Jangan-jangan isi lemari itu yang membuatnya berat" ucap Tao membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu sekarang? Kami sudah bersusah payah sejak tadi" kata Chanyeol kesal.

Tao hanya menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Brak...

Saat Chanyeol akan membuka lemari itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Keempat namja disana sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Mungkin hantu nya tidak ingin kita membuka lemari ini" ucap Baekhyun setengah ketakutan.

"Hantu itu hanya khayalanmu saja Baek~" kata Chanyeol sambil membuka lemari itu.

Brugh...

Sebuah boneka besar keluar dari dalam lemari. Baekhyun sudah memeluk Tao dengan erat, mungkin ia mengira boneka itu sebuah mayat atau apalah.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk menggeser lemari. Kris langsung merobek beberapa pinggiran kertas dinding agar pintu itu bisa dibuka. Pintu itu hanya berukuran 1x2 meter. Saat Kris akan membukanya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci dengan rapat. Baekhyun mendesak agar mereka membuka pintu itu karena penasaran.

"Kita harus mencari kuncinya terlebih dahulu, tidak mungkin kita merusak pintu ini" kata Kris.

"Kalau begitu kalian cari, kami akan menunggu sampai kunci itu ditemukan" perintah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kuncinya sudah hilang? Apa kau mau menunggu sampai kau tua?" ucap Kris.

Baekhyun hampir saja menendang Kris yang seenaknya bicara.

"Apa ini kuncinya?" ucap Tao yang memegang sebuah kunci ditangannya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya Tao?" tanya Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Tao menunjuk kolong ranjang. Saat Kris dan Baekhyun berdebat tadi, tanpa sengaja Tao melihat sebuah kunci yang tergeletak agak tersembunyi dibawah karpet.

**...**

Pintu berhasil di buka. Di depan mereka kini ada tangga yang mengarah ke bawah. Bau apek dan banyaknya debu membuat Tao sampai terbatuk. Kris segera membenamkan wajah Tao pada dadanya, agar kekasihnya ini tidak menghirup debu yang sangat banyak.

"Dibawah sangat gelap, kurasa kita membutuhkan senter" kata Chanyeol yang sudah berada di anak tangga kedua.

"Uhuk... Bisakah kita ke bawah besok... Uhuk... saja..." pinta Tao yang masih terbatuk hebat.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan kebawah sana" kata Baekhyun setuju.

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan menuntunnya keluar.

"_**Hiks... Hiks..."**_

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"Aku rasa aku seperti mendengar sesuatu dibawah sana" jawab Baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu hanya angin atau tikus" sahut Chanyeol sambil mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar segara naik keatas.

Kris dan Chanyeol tidak menutup pintu itu, mereka berharap debu didalamnya akan keluar.

Hari beranjak gelap. Tao dan Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam mereka, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris duduk di depan perapian sambil mengamati kotak yang Kris temukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mungkin pemilik asli villa ini lupa membawanya saat mereka pergi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengamati isi surat yang sudah tidak terbaca.

"Mungkin saja..." sahut Kris.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Baekhyun mendapati Tao hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar" jawab Tao masih memperhatikan jendela.

Kris dan Chanyeol menatap jendela. Keduanya beranjak keluar untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain disana selain mereka.

"Diluar tidak ada siapa-siapa?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk Tao kencang. "Su-sudah ku bilang rumah ini berhantu" katanya gemetaran.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucap Tao coba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita semua pergi tidur" ajak Kris.

**...**

Kris merasakan ranjang disebelahnya kosong. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Tao tidak pada tempat tidurnya. Sandal yang biasa Tao pakai juga tidak ada.

"Tao? kau dikamar mandi?" panggil Kris.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kris beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tidak melihat Tao disana. Ranjang tempat Tao tidur sudah terasa dingin yang artinya Tao sudah lama meninggalkan tempat tidur. Pukul 2 dini hari. Kris keluar kamar untuk mencari Tao. Ia berjalan pelan agar tidak mengganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tujuan Kris adalah dapur. Disana Kris juga tidak menemukan Tao.

"Tao? kau dimana sayang?" panggil Kris berharap Tao membalas panggilannya.

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Kris mengecek ruang tamu dan beberapa ruangan di villa, namun tidak menemukan Tao berada. Kris bahkan sampai mencari ke teras villa, siapa tahu Tao keluar. Dan tetap tidak ada.

Tok...Tok...

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Yeol tapi Tao menghilang" kata Kris berusaha tidak panik.

"Huh?! Mungkin dia sedang ke kamar mandi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh ruangan dirumah ini dan Tao tidak ada"

Chanyeol langsung sadar sepenuhnya, ia segera membangunkan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga kembali mencari Tao karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Tao meninggalkan villa maka mereka hanya mencari didalam villa.

"Bagaimana bisa Tao menghilang seperti ini?" kata Baekhyun cemas.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dia keluar dari kamar" kata Kris putus asa.

"Kau sudah memeriksa kamar dipojok itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, tapi Tao tidak ada disana" jawab Kris lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa sekali lagi" usul Baekhyun.

Kris dan Chanyeol menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Mereka kembali naik ke lantai 2 dan memeriksa kamar itu sekali lagi.

"Bukankah pintu kecil dibelakang lemari itu tadi terbuka?" Baekhyun menyadari keanehan dikamar ini.

Kris dan Chanyeol tadi sengaja membiarkan pintu kecil itu terbuka dan sekarang mereka melihatnya sudah tertutup rapat. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci, Chanyeol mengambil senter dari kamarnya. Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga kayu dengan hati-hati. Dingin semakin menusuk saat mereka semakin turun ke bawah. Kris yang berjalan didepan mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah.

"Astaga Tao !" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat siluet Tao tengah berbaring ditengah ruangan dengan mata terpejam.

**TBC-**

**Ini FF horor pertama jadi maapkan daku kalo agak aneh bin absurd.**

**Kalo yang udah liat Insidious sama Conjuring mungkin gak asing kalo baca FF ini karena emang sengaja ngambil dari 2 film horor itu.**

**Silahkan kalau mau review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost House**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau liburan kali ini akan menjadi sebuah petualangan yang mengejutkan sekaligus menakutkan. Kris dan Tao menghabiskan libur musim dingin mereka di Villa milik paman Kris. Namun, baru beberapa hari disana Tao dan Kris merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAI BARU REVIEW**

**...**

"_Kau sudah memeriksa kamar dipojok itu?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, tapi Tao tidak ada disana" jawab Kris lemas._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita periksa sekali lagi" usul Baekhyun._

_Kris dan Chanyeol menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Mereka kembali naik ke lantai 2 dan memeriksa kamar itu sekali lagi._

"_Bukankah pintu kecil dibelakang lemari itu tadi terbuka?" Baekhyun menyadari keanehan dikamar ini._

_Kris dan Chanyeol tadi sengaja membiarkan pintu kecil itu terbuka dan sekarang mereka melihatnya sudah tertutup rapat. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci, Chanyeol mengambil senter dari kamarnya. Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga kayu dengan hati-hati. Dingin semakin menusuk saat mereka semakin turun ke bawah. Kris yang berjalan didepan mengarahkan senternya ke segala arah._

"_Astaga Tao !" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat siluet Tao tengah berbaring ditengah ruangan dengan mata terpejam._

**...**

Kris segera saja berlari dan menghampiri Tao. Ia merasakan tubuh Tao sedikit dingin. Kris melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya pada Tao.

"Apa Tao baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Sepertinya ia hanya tertidur" jawab Kris yang langsung menggendong Tao.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun terdiam mengamati ruangan itu.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun lalu menyusul Kris dan Tao keluar.

"Aku yakin disana ada orang lain selain kami" batin Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan.

**...**

Paginya saat Tao terbangun, semuanya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sepertinya Baekhyun yang membuatkan sarapan pagi ini.

"Apa aku bangun kesiangan?" ucap Tao mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kris.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka masih heran bagaimana bisa Tao berada diruangan bawah semalam.

"Makanlah dulu, Tao..." kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan sepotong roti bakar dan segelas susu pada Tao.

"Tao, kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Semalam kami menemukanmu tertidur di ruang bawah" kata Kris.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur disana?" ucap Tao juga kaget.

"Kami juga heran. Kris kehilanganmu semalam, saat kami semua mencarimu kami menemukanmu tertidur diruang bawah" jelas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau memiliki kebiasaan berjalan sambil tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi." Potong Kris saat Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak cukup dingin, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan piknik didekat danau?" Baekhyun coba membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Ini masih musim dingin Baek, kau ingin kita semua membeku?"

"Ayolah Zi~ hari ini tidak turun salju. Lagipula bukankah kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang?"

Tao akhirnya mengalah. Ia dan Baekhyun akan membuat beberapa makanan untuk acara piknik mereka nanti. Kris dan Chanyeol rencananya akan membuat api unggun kecil agar menjaga mereka tetap hangat saat berada diluar.

**...**

"Aku tidak ingin menakut-nakutimu, tapi kurasa mulai ada yang aneh dengan villa ini" kata Chanyeol sambil memotong kayu yang ada disamping gudang.

"Apa pamanmu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang villa ini?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Mungkin kita memang harus mencari tahu tentang rumah ini. Bagaimana dengan isi dalam kotak yang pernah kau temukan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita harapkan dari isi kotak itu."

"Kurasa aku bisa mencarinya di internet nanti"

Kris setuju dengan ide Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ini lebih dari cukup" kata Kris melihat tumpukan kayu yang mereka berdua potong.

Kris dan Chanyeol membawa potongan kayu itu ke dekat danau karena Baekhyun yang meminta acara piknik diadakan disana.

Srak...

Kris menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku mendengar suara di belakang gudang" kata Kris.

"Mungkin hanya tupai atau tikus"

Kris berbalik dan menyusul Chanyeol menyusun balok kayu untuk penghangat mereka nanti.

Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan, meskipun sedikit dingin tapi hari ini cukup cerah tidak ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun lagi. Baekhyun dan Tao membawa keluar beberapa makanan yang mereka buat sejak tadi. Kris dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka piknik dibawah pohon besar dekat danau.

Sementara Tao dan Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon, Kris serta Chanyeol memilih untuk memancing didanau.

"Ceritakan padaku Tao, bagaimana bisa kau semalam tidur diruang bawah? Kurasa kau sedikit menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Baekhyun.

Tao menatap Baekhyun lalu menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau harus merahasiakannya pada Kris Ge dan Chanyeol, Oke?"

Baekhyun membuat tanda mengerti.

"Semalam aku memang turun untuk mengambil minum, saat aku akan kembali ke kamar, aku mendengar suara dari kamar yang ada dipojok. Kukira itu Kris Ge yang sedang mencari ku, tapi saat aku mendekati kamar itu aku melihat anak kecil dengan rambut panjangnya sedang duduk diatas ranjang"

"Tu-tunggu. Kau bilang anak kecil?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ada anak kecil disana. Anak kecil itu tersenyum padaku setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi"

Baekhyun makin yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar dengan villa ini.

"Bagaimana rupa anak kecil itu? Apa dia menyeramkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Anak itu sangat cantik seperti boneka. Kau akan menyukainya jika bertemu dengannya, Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Secantik apa pun dia, dia tetaplah hantu dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu"

**...**

"Aku dan Kris menemukan sebuah perahu kecil di belakang gudang, apa kalian mau ikut naik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah cukup untuk 4 orang? Bagaimana jika saat ditengah danau perahunya bocor dan kita tenggelam?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kami sudah mengecek perahu itu dan perahunya aman" kata Kris.

"Aku ikut, rasanya bosan jika hanya berada disekitar villa. Mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik ditengah danau"

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tao.

"Mungkin saja kita menemukan kuburan ditengah danau?" jawab Tao.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Huang" kesal Baekhyun.

Tao terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Ku buang semua koleksi panda mu" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Lakukan saja jika kau ingin aku membakar eyeliner milik mu"

"Kalian ingin terus berdebat atau ingin ikut kami mengelilingi danau?" kata Chanyeol diatas perahu bersama Kris.

Tao dan Baekhyun berlomba lari menuju dermaga kecil di dekat gudang.

"Perhatikan langkah kalian" Kris membantu keduanya untuk naik ke perahu.

"Kau bisa menjalankan perahu ini, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun melihat sang kekasih memegang dua buah dayung disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

Kris dan Chanyeol duduk dimasing-masing ujung perahu untuk mendayung, sedangkan Tao dan Baekhyun duduk diantara mereka. Perahu ini rupanya cukup bersih dan muat untuk mereka ber 4.

"Pakai jaket mu dengan benar Tao, cuaca masih dingin" ujar Kris sambil terus mendayung.

Perahu itu perlahan sampai ke tengah danau. Ternyata danau ini cukup luas, disisi kanan dan kiri danau terdapat hutan kecil yang tidak terlalu lebat.

"Aku tidak menyangka danau ini ternyata sangat luas" Baekhyun menatap danau dan hutan yang mengelilinginya.

"Suasana disini sangat tenang sekali" tambah Tao.

Tao asik mengamati sekitar danau. Sampai ia melihat sekelebat bayangan di dalam hutan.

"Kalian melihatnya?" kata Tao tiba-tiba.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

"Sepertinya ada orang lain disana" Tunjuk Tao pada tempat ia melihat bayangan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang lain disini, ini merupakan tanah milik pribadi" ucap Kris.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihat bayangan orang disana Ge"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihatnya? Apakah benar ada orang atau hanya perasaan Tao saja?" usul Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~ aku takut" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hantu tidak muncul pada siang hari Baek~" Chanyeol justru menambah rasa takut Baekhyun.

Kris dan Chanyeol mendayung kearah tadi Tao melihat sekelebat bayangan. Tapi sesampainya disana, mereka tidak melihat apa-apa. Tidak ada jejak kaki ataupun tanda-tanda orang selain mereka.

"Sudah mulai siang, kurasa kita harus kembali ke villa" Putus Kris.

Tao masih memperhatikan tempat tadi ia melihat bayangan. Ia yakin tadi ia seperti melihat bayangan anak kecil.

"Jangan dipikirkan.." ucap Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.

**...**

"Oke, terlepas dari masalah Tao melihat bayangan atau tidak tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini" kata Baekhyun setelah mereka kembali dari danau.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau villa ini berhantu, Baek?" Chanyeol menatap kekasih mungilnya ini.

Baekhyun yang duduk disofa mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap sekeliling rumah dengan hati-hati.

"Pertama Tao mengatakan padaku kalau dia melihat anak kecil semalam sebelum dia ditemukan diruang bawah"

Tao menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Dan kedua Tao mengatakan kalau ia melihat bayangan dihutan tadi, berarti hanya Tao yang bisa merasakan bahkan melihat"

Baekhyun mengakhiri analisanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami tentang semalam?" tanya Kris yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Tao diam dan menunduk.

"Mungkin Tao hanya tidak ingin kita terlalu cemas" bela Chanyeol.

Klotak...

Semua langsung terdiam.

"Dari atas" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita harus memeriksanya" Kris berdiri dan menuju tangga. Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol otomatis mengikuti Kris.

Tidak ada yang aneh dilantai 2. Hanya saja seperti biasa kamar dipojok itu selalu terbuka.

Klotak...

Bunyi itu sekali lagi terdengar.

"Dari kamar itu" kata Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar.

Klotak...

Kris yang berjalan didepan menatap isi kamar yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Klotak...

"Dari balik lemari" kata Baekhyun yang mendengar dengan jelas suara aneh itu.

"Perlukah kita membuka pintu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sejak Tao ditemukan dibawah sana, Kris langsung menutup pintu kecil menuju bawah.

"Apa jika kita membuka pintu ini, kita akan bertemu hantu?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar takut.

"Hantu atau bukan kita harus mengeceknya" kata Kris.

Kris memasukkan kunci kedalam lubangnya, setelah memutar gagang kunci 3 kali dan terdengar bunyi klik yang cukup kencang, Kris menggenggam kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku akan turun untuk mengecek" ucap Kris menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku ikut" Chanyeol menyusul dibelakangnya.

Tao dan Baekhyun masih ragu apakah mereka ikut menyusul kekasih mereka atau menunggu saja disana.

"Bagaimana Baek? Apa seharusnya kita ikut mereka?"

Baekhyun justru menatap kamar itu seksama.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita, mungkin sebaiknya kita menyusu dua tiang itu" kata Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Tao.

"Yeol? Kalian dimana?!" teriak Baekhyun sesudah sampai dibawah.

"Kami disini" itu suara Kris.

Untuk ukuran basement rumah, ruangan itu ternyata cukup luas. Baekhyun masih menarik tangan Tao dan menghampiri sumber suara Kris tadi.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lihat ini" Chanyeol agak menyingkir dan Baekhyun melihat tumpukan mainan anak-anak didalam peti besar.

"Dan ini yang menjadi sumber bunyi aneh tadi" Kris mengangkat sebuah mainan mirip seekor monyet yang menabuh drum.

"Bagaimana benda ini bisa bergerak sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun mengamati mainan itu.

"Mainan-mainan ini sudah sangat tua sekali" Chanyeol menatap tumpukan mainan itu.

"Tao? ada apa?" Kris bertanya pada Tao yang terdiam sambil menatap sudut ruangan yang gelap.

"Ge, ada anak kecil disana" jawab Tao pelan.

"Anak kecil?" ulang Kris. "Tidak ada anak kecil disini, sayang"

"Tapi aku melihatnya Ge, dia menatap kita sekarang" bela Tao.

"Apa anak kecil itu berniat menyakitimu?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Dia terlihat sangat kesepian, rambutnya basah dan gaun birunya juga basah" kata Tao mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia bilang sangat dingin dan sepi"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

Menuruti perkataan Kris, Tao mengikuti langkah Kris meski ia masih tetap menatap sudut ruangan itu.

Klik...

Kris kembali mengunci pintu itu.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita tidak mendekati kamar ini" ucap Kris.

"Dia meminta tolong pada kita" gumam Tao pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Tao.

"Anak itu. Dia berkata tolong padaku tadi" jawab Tao.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, dia hanya berkata tolong dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih"

Kris langsung memeluk Tao yang mulai menangis.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau ada ide tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kris.

"Aku akan mencari informasi tentang rumah ini melalui internet, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dari sana"

"Dan sebaiknya Tao beristirahat saja" usul Baekhyun melihat Tao yang lemas.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut mencari tahu tentang rumah ini bersama kalian" tolak Tao.

**Tbc-**

**Tadinya sih rencana Cuma twoshoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan jadinya chapter ini dipotong.**

**Sekalian mau liat masih ada gak yang pengen FF ini lanjut, karna jujur aja ide awal nulis FF ini udah ilang, mungkin ceritanya bakal aneh nanti pas ending.**

**Chapter depan udah setengah jadi sih aslinya.**

**Banyak yang bilang tumben disini Tao nya pemberani sedangkan Baekhyun yang rada takut, biar antimainsetrum aja sih bikin Jitaw berani sama hal-hal berbau hantu gini :v**

**Tenang aja disini gak ada deathchara, cukup sekali aja bikin FF yang deathchara -_-**

**Thanks buat yang udah review :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost House**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau liburan kali ini akan menjadi sebuah petualangan yang mengejutkan sekaligus menakutkan. Kris dan Tao menghabiskan libur musim dingin mereka di Villa milik paman Kris. Namun, baru beberapa hari disana Tao dan Kris merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAI BARU REVIEW**

**...**

_Kris kembali mengunci pintu itu._

"_Untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita tidak mendekati kamar ini" ucap Kris._

"_Dia meminta tolong pada kita" gumam Tao pelan._

"_Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Tao._

"_Anak itu. Dia berkata tolong padaku tadi" jawab Tao._

"_Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

"_Tidak, dia hanya berkata tolong dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih"_

_Kris langsung memeluk Tao yang mulai menangis._

"_Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu" kata Chanyeol._

"_Kau ada ide tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kris._

"_Aku akan mencari informasi tentang rumah ini melalui internet, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dari sana"_

"_Dan sebaiknya Tao beristirahat saja" usul Baekhyun melihat Tao yang lemas._

"_Tidak, aku akan ikut mencari tahu tentang rumah ini bersama kalian" tolak Tao._

_**...**_

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul didepan perapian. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan laptop yang selalu ia bawa. Kris mengeluarkan kotak yang pernah ia temukan digudang waktu itu.

"Coba ketikan villa ini dan alamatnya" kata Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol dengan lincah mengetikan keyword yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada banyak berita, tapi hanya yang bersangkutan dengan alamat villa ini" Chanyeol menatap layar laptopnya lekat.

"Tunggu, bagian paling bawah itu" tunjuk Baekhyun.

_**Pencurian misterius di kediaman keluarga Sorenson.**_

_**Beberapa barang berharga berhasil dicuri dan putri semata wayang mereka, Alice Sorenson menghilang tanpa jejak.**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan setelah membaca judul berita tersebut. Chanyeol mencocokan foto yang ada di internet dengan foto yang ada di dalam kaleng.

"Coba kalian baca ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan laptopnya pada Kris dan Tao.

Kris serta Tao membaca artikel itu dengan seksama.

"Gadis ini yang aku lihat" kata Tao menunjuk foto seorang gadis kecil yang ada diberita itu.

"Apa isi artikel ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu? Tao bilang dia meminta tolong?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Disini juga ditulis bahwa polisi menghentikan pencarian Alice" Chanyeol kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Apa tidak ada artikel lain lagi selain ini?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hanya ini satu-satunya artikel yang dapat membantu kita" jawabnya.

"Kita mungkin bisa memikirkannya lagi besok" kata Kris melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Baekhyun menguap lebar. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini"

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kalian liburan kalian jadi buruk" Tao meminta maaf dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun yang duduk didekat Tao menepuk pundaknya cukup kencang. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, liburan kali ini sangat berbeda. Yah, meskipun aku sedikit takut dengan hantu tapi ini sangat keren" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

**...**

"_**Hiks...Mommy..."**_

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Kris yang masih tertidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"_**Mommy..."**_

Suara itu lagi. Dan kali ini Tao mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Perlahan, Tao menyibakkan selimutnya dan menyambar jaket miliknya. Berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kris.

"Alice? Kaukah itu?" ucap Tao dengan suara pelan saat berhasil keluar kamar.

"_**Tolong...Mommy...Dingin..."**_

Tao menghampiri kamar pojok, ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis diatas ranjang. Tao mengenali gadis kecil itu.

"Alice?" panggil Tao pelan.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao dengan sepasang mata birunya. Meski sedikit ketakutan, Tao coba mendekatinya.

"Kau Alice?" tanya Tao.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

"_**Tolong aku...Disini dingin..."**_

"Aku harus melakukan apa untuk menolongmu?"

"_**Hiks...Tolong..."**_

Wajah cantik Alice tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan meleleh seperti lilin yang terkena api dan bau busuk tiba-tiba menguar. Tangan kurus Alice coba meraih Tao. Tao mundur menghindarinya.

Brugh...

Tao terjatuh karena menginjak mainan yang entah sejak kapan ada dilantai. Akibat benturan itu, Tao merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Tao pingsan.

**...**

Tao merasakan nyeri pada belakang kepalanya. Ia bangkit dan mengamati seisi kamar. Seingat Tao, dinding kamar ini tidak berwarna biru. Diluar jendela pun terlihat sinar matahari yang bersinar terang. Samar-samar Tao mendengar suara percakapan dari bawah.

"Gege? Kaukah itu?" ujar Tao sambil menuruni tangga.

Tao mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kalau Tao tidak salah dengar, setidaknya ada 2 suara laki-laki dan seorang suara perempuan.

"_**Jadi bagaimana? Kita harus melakukan rencana ini secepatnya"**_

"_**Tidak kah kita menunggu sebentar lagi?" **_ Kali ini suara seorang perempuan.

Mendekati ruang tengah, Tao melihat dua orang pria dan seorang wanita. Mereka memakai pakaian yang terlihat sangat tua. Wanita itu bahkan menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Permisi," ujar Tao coba bertanya pada mereka.

Mereka seolah tidak bisa melihat Tao yang berdiri tepat disebelah wanita itu.

"Hei? Apa kalian mendengarku?" Tao bahkan melambaikan tangan dihadapan mereka dan tetap tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"_**Kau menunggu apalagi? Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan uang sekarang" **_ujar seorang pria dengan janggut lebatnya.

"_**Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Malam ini kita harus mendapatkannya" **_tambah si pria kurus.

Si wanita terlihat sangat tidak setuju dengan ucapan kedua lelaki itu.

"_**Kau hanya perlu membukakan pintu belakang untuk kami. Tidak akan ada yang curiga soal ini" **_kata si pria kurus.

"_**Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus berjanji jangan menyakiti tuan dan nyonya serta nona Alice"**_

"_**Kami berjanji" ucap pria berjenggot.**_

"_**Tuan besar menyimpan sebagian besar hartanya diruang dingin dibawah rumah. Kalian bisa masuk lewat pintu kecil dikamar nona Alice, setelah itu kalian bisa kabur lewat pintu belakang" **_jelas si wanita.

"Alice? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Alice? Hei? Jawab aku" seru Tao dihadapan ketiganya.

Tao masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka rencanakan nanti malam. Setelah kedua pria itu pergi, sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam pekarangan villa. Wanita bergaun abu-abu itu buru-buru keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"_**Liz~ Aku pulang~" **_ teriak seorang gadis kecil cantik yang Tao kenali sebagai Alice.

Wanita itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Alice dan memeluknya erat.

"_**Bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya nona? Apa menyenangkan?"**_

"_**Sangat menyenangkan Liz, kuharap acara jalan-jalan besok kau bisa ikut dengan kami" **_ gadis itu nampak semangat menceritakan acaranya.

Wanita bernama Liz itu tersenyum hangat melihat antusias Alice yang menceritakan acaranya.

"_**Nah sekarang nona muda, bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu kita makan malam"**_ucap seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya ibu dari Alice.

"_**Apa setelah makan malam aku bisa mengobrol lagi dengan Liz, Mom?"**_

"_**Tentu saja, sayang~"**_

**...**

Tao merasa menonton sebuah film yang sengaja dipercepat. Langit cerah tadi, sekarang sudah berganti menjadi gelap. Tao melihat keluarga itu sedang menikmati makan malam hangat. Gadis kecil yang Tao kenal sebagai Alice itu berceloteh panjang soal perjalanan mereka tadi sore. Kedua orang tuanya pun mendengarkan dengan sabar. Sedangkan wanita bernama Liz nampak gelisah, berkali-kali ia menatap jam dan jendela.

"_**Ada apa Liz?" **_tanya wanita yang Tao ketahui sebagai ibu dari Alice.

"_**Ti-tidak apa-apa nyonya" **_jawab Liz dengan gugup.

"_**Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu. Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini nanti"**_

"_**Sa-saya benar tidak apa-apa nyonya" **_tegas Liz.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya bersama suami dan putri tercintanya.

Jam berdentang 10 kali. Rumah sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tao masih berdiri didekat perapian yang menyala. Dia masih bingung dengan semua yang ia lihat sejak tadi.

"Apa mungkin aku kembali ke masa lalu? Untuk apa aku kembali ke masa lalu?" batin Tao.

Grak...

Suara cukup kencang itu membuat Tao terlonjak kaget. Ia mencari sumber suara. Tiba-tiba saja Tao teringat ucapan Liz.

"Pintu belakang" ucap Tao sambil berlari ke pintu belakang yang terletak didekat dapur.

Sesampainya disana, Tao melihat dua orang pria masuk dengan gerakan mencurigakan. Dua pria yang tadi Tao lihat sedang mengobrol dengan Liz.

"Sedang apa kalian?!" seru Tao pada keduanya meskipun Tao tahu mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya.

"_**Kalian sudah datang?"**_

Liz muncul dari belakang Tao. Wanita cantik itu menggenakan gaun tidur panjang berwarna putih. Pria berjanggut lebat terlihat membawa sebuah kantung yang cukup besar, sedangkan pria kurus disebelahnya hanya membawa sebuah balok kayu.

"_**Ikuti aku dan jangan membuat suara sekecil apapun" **_kata Liz membimbing mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan. Lantai kayu berderak ringan saat ketiganya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Tao mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Liz berhenti tepat didepan kamar Alice, kamar yang ada di ujung lorong.

"_**Aku akan masuk untuk mengecek keadaan nona, kalian tunggu disini" **_kata Liz dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tak sampai 10 menit. Liz menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan memberi isyarat agar kedua pria tadi masuk kedalam kamar. Tao pun mengikuti mereka, ia menatap Alice yang tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjang, gadis kecil itu tidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang.

Tao melihat Liz menggeser pelan lemari, wanita itu mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku gaun tidurnya. Bunyi klik pelan terdengar setelah Liz memutar kunci sebanyak 3 kali.

"_**Cepat kemari dan jangan sentuh barang apapun di kamar ini" **_

Kedua pria itu dengan patuh mengikuti Liz. Sebuah lampu kecil menerangi jalan mereka menuju bawah. Ruangan itu terasa sangat dingin, dengan adanya balok-balok es yang sangat besar.

"_**Tuan besar menyamarkan peti harta dengan peti-peti untuk mengangkut balok es ini. Peti harta itu ada dibalik balok es di dekat pendingin. Kalian ambil dan segera pergi dari sini" **_ Kata Liz memberi instruksi.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, kedua pria tadi langsung saja mencari peti yang dimaksud oleh Liz. Seuah peti kayu besar tersembunyi dibalik mesin pendingin ruangan. Mereka mulai memasukkan emas-emas dalam peti itu ke dalam karung yang mereka bawa.

"_**Liz? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mereka siapa?" **_ tanya Alice yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

**...**

"_**No-nona?" **_ ucap Liz gugup karena tidak menyangka nona kecilnya ini akan terbangun dan melihat mereka.

"_**Mereka siapa Liz? Kenapa mereka mengambil koin emas milik Daddy?" **_ tanya Alice.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, si pria yang kurus ternyata menyelinap dan sudah berdiri dibelakang Alice.

Bugh...

Sebuah pukulan keras dari balok kayu mendarat dibelakang kepala Alice. Gadis kecil itu tersungkur, darah segar keluar dari belakang kepalanya.

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?!" **_ seru Liz ketakutan.

Alice sudah tergeletak dilantai berlumuran darah.

"_**Di-dia melihat aksi kita. Dia pasti akan melapor pada orang tuanya dan habislah riwayat kita" **_ jawab si pria kurus itu gugup.

"_**Li-Liz..." **_tangan kecil Alice berusaha menggapai Liz, meminta pertolongan.

Bugh...

Sekali lagi pria itu memukulkan balok kayu ke kepala Alice. Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah mati. Liz yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Majikan kecilnya kini sudah tiada.

"_**Cepat bereskan mayatnya, ini diluar rencana kita"**_ kata si pria berjanggut lebat.

Liz hanya bisa terdiam saat mereka membawa tubuh Alice. Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mengetahui bagaimana cara gadis kecil itu meninggal. Tao mengikuti kedua pria itu pergi keluar, rupanya mereka berniat kabur dengan sebuah perahu kecil.

"_**Kita apakan dia?" **_ tanya pria kurus yang membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Alice.

"_**Buang saja mayatnya ke danau, ikat kakinya dengan batu besar agar tidak muncul ke permukaan lagi" **_ jawab pria berjanggut.

Tao berusaha memukul mereka, tapi sia-sia karena pukulan Tao berhasil menembus tubuh mereka.

"Kalian brengsek..." isak Tao melihat mayat Alice mulai tenggelam di danau.

"_**Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum fajar datang"**_

"_**Bagaimana dengan Liz?"**_

"_**Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, aku tidak mau mati konyol dalam penjara"**_

Tao menatap kedua pria itu yang pergi menggunakan perahu. Dia berjongkok dan menatap danau, Tao masih bisa melihat mayat Alice yang pucat perlahan turun kedasar danau yang dingin.

Grep...

Sebuah tangan pucat tiba-tiba muncul dari danau dan menarik Tao. Tao berusaha meronta melepaskan tangan itu.

Byur...

Tao tercebur kedalam danau. Beruntung Tao bisa berenang, ia langsung berenang ke permukaan danau setelah tangan itu menghilang. Baru saja Tao ingin menarik napas lega karena hampir mencapai permukaan, sebuah tangan kali ini menarik kaki Tao ke dasar danau. Tao bisa melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Alice. Dengan wajah pucat dan rambut tergerai, Alice menarik kaki Tao dengan kuat. Tao menendang-nendang, berharap Alice melepaskannya. Tao mulai kehabisan napas dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya perlahan.

**...**

"-ao? Tao? Tao?!"

Tao merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati Kris yang menatapnya cemas. Pria tampan itu terlihat sangat berantakan dan basah.

"Ge...?" panggil Tao pelan.

"Syukurlah kau cepat sadar sayang, aku takut kau tidak sadar lagi" kata Kris yang langsung memeluk Tao.

Disamping Kris ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak kalah cemas, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat habis menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao heran.

"Hiks... Tao- kami menemukan mu berada ditengah danau" jawab Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

Tao coba mengumpulkan ingatannya kembali. Ia tersontak saat teringat Alice.

"Alice ! Gege, kau harus menolong Alice sekarang juga" seru Tao panik.

"Alice?" ulang Kris.

"Dia anak kecil yang aku lihat diruang bawah Ge, dia dibunuh dan mayatnya dibuang kedasar danau. Kau harus mencarinya Ge.." ujar Tao berusaha meyakinkan Kris.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam dulu. Kau dan Gege harus ganti baju dulu, setelah itu baru kita pikirkan cara untuk menolong Alice" ucap Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Udara masih sangat dingin dan mereka berdua basah kuyup. Kris menggendong Tao menuju villa.

"Kuharap kita bisa membantu Alice. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat menderita" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kuharap juga begitu Baek. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat wujudnya, tapi aku percaya kalau dia memang ada disekitar kita"

**...**

Tao menerima segelas coklat hangat dari Baekhyun. Mereka berkumpul didekat perapian agar tetap hangat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Tao sudah menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan alami tadi. Awalnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Kris tidak percaya akan cerita Tao, tapi saat Tao menunjukkan bekas cengkraman pada lengannya baru mereka percaya.

"Kami sangat panik saat Kris mengatakan kau kembali menghilang dari kamar. Kami sudah mencari mu kesemua tempat di villa ini, bahkan kami memeriksa ruang bawah sampai berkali-kali dan tetap tidak menemukanmu" cerita Baekhyun masih dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kami hampir putus asa saat itu, tapi kemudian kami mendengar suara air dari danau dan ternyata itu kau" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Alice menarikku dari dasar danau, mungkin dia ingin meminta tolong padaku," kata Tao pelan. "Kita harus mencari mayat Alice didasar danau Ge, lalu kita makamkah dia dengan layak, mungkin itu akan membuat Alice tenang"

Kris menghela napasnya pendek. "Gege tahu kau ingin menolong gadis kecil itu, tapi bagaimana caranya kita mencari mayatnya didanau yang luas itu?"

"Kita bisa menyusuri danau ini," kata Chanyeol memberi ide.

"Baiklah setelah matahari terbit, kita akan mulai pencarian. Tapi hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang mencari, kau dan Baekhyun menunggu saja, tak perlu sampai ikut masuk kedalam danau," kata Kris pada Tao.

Meskipun agak keberatan dengan ucapan Kris, tapi Tao akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan Kris. Dengan catatan dia dan Baekhyun ikut membantu menyusuri tepi danau dan hutan disekitar danau.

**...**

Tao sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kris dan Chanyeol, dicuaca dingin seperti ini mereka rela menyelam ke dalam danau hanya untuk mencari mayat seorang gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Sedangkan ia dan Baekhyun menaiki perahu dan menyusuri tepian danau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat dulu kau melihat bayangan anak kecil?" usul Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mendayung sampai kehutan Baek?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu.

"Serahkah semua pada Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mulai mendayung perahu mereka perlahan. Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol masih berada didekat dermaga, mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup.

"Disana Baek," tunjuk Tao yang masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil waktu itu.

Baekhyun mendayung perahu menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Tao. Hutan ini tidak terlalu lebat sebenarnya, tapi karena mungkin jarang didatangi orang, hutan ini terkesan lumayan menakutkan.

Tao dan Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyurusi hutan. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sejauh mereka berjalan.

Srak...

Tao mendengar sesuatu dibelakang mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu dari sana" jawab Tao sambil menunjuk kearah suara tadi.

Tao dan Baekhyun berbalik arah. Mereka semakin memasuki hutan yang sedikit lembab. Dari kejauhan Tao seperti melihat batu nisan yang sudah tidak terawat lagi.

"Makam siapa ini?" kata Baekhyun coba membaca tulisan dibatu nisan itu.

Karena sudah terlalu lama dan tidak terawat, baik Tao maupun Baekhyun tidak bisa membaca nama yang tertulis di batu nisa itu.

Wush...

Angin kencang bertiup tiba-tiba. Daun kering disana beterbangan. Samar-samar Tao melihat sesosok wanita berdiri di dekat makam itu. wanita itu Tao kenali sebagai Liz. Liz terlihat menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar ditepi danau. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Baek? Kau lihat apa yang ku lihat tadi?" kata Tao sambil mengusap matanya.

"Apa? Kau melihat apa?"

"Aku melihat wanita berdiri didekat makam dan dia menunjuk ke arah pohon besar itu" jawab Tao.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Tao?" Baekhyun rasa sekarang bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua.

"Mungkin Alice ada disitu, ayo kita cari" Tao segera saja menyeret Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun pasrah.

Mungkin pohon besar ini usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Akarnya bahkan sampai keluar dari tanah. Tingginya sampai 20 meter. Separuh batang dari pohon ini berada di pinggir danau.

"Kau yakin akan mencarinya sendiri Tao? kita bisa memanggil Kris atau Chanyeol?" usul Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedikit takut.

"Tidak perlu Baek, aku akan mencari Alice"

Tao segera mencopot sepatu dan menggulung celana panjangnya. Tak mengindahkan air yang dingin, Tao mulai mencari Alice di dalam danau. Pinggiran danau penuh dengan daun-daun kering dan lumpur.

"Jangan terlalu ke tengah Tao," peringat Baekhyun yang tidak mau melihat Tao tenggelam di depannya.

Duk...

Byur...

Kaki Tao tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya tercebur ke dalam danau. Sekarang pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Tao? kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek," jawab Tao sambil berdiri.

Tao mencari sesuatu yang tadi sempat membuatnya terjatuh. Tangan Tao meraba di dalam air dan menyentuh sebuah benda berbentuk seperti peti kecil. Dengan susah payah Tao mengangkat peti itu, peti itu tidak terlalu besar tapi karena terendam lumpur Tao sedikit kesulitan mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau temukan Tao?"

"Bantu aku Baek, peti ini lumayan berat"

Baekhyun langsung membantu Tao mengangkat peti kecil itu di tepian. Peti itu terbuat dari kayu. Lumut hijau menyelimuti bagian atasnya dan lumpur membuat bagian samping peti itu terlihat hitam.

"Untuk kali ini mungkin kita membutuhkan bantuan Kris Ge dan Chan Hyung" kata Tao.

**...**

Kris sempat marah saat melihat Tao kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sekarang mereka berdiri mengelilingi peti yang Tao temukan tadi. Mereka meletakkan peti itu di tepi danau, Kris tidak mau mengambil resiko membawa masuk peti itu ke dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuka peti ini" kata Tao yang kini sudah memakai pakaian kering.

"Akan ku ambil peralatannya di gudang" Chanyeol melesat lari menuju gudang.

"Seharusnya kalian memanggil kami tadi," kata Kris pada Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Tao agar memanggil kalian berdua, tapi Tao tetap ingin mencarinya sendiri" bela Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Ge, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang" kata Tao.

Kadang Kris sedikit khawatir dengan sifat Tao yang tidak mau terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Kris sebagai kekasih yang baik, ingin membantu Tao saat namja panda itu membutuhkan sesuatu, tapi sering kali Tao memilih untuk diam dan tidak mau menceritakannya pada Kris.

Chanyeol kembali dengan linggis kecil di tangannya. Kris menyuruh Baekhyun dan Tao agar berdiri agak menjauh selama mereka berdua coba membuka peti itu. peti itu tidak terlihat rapuh sepertinya kelihatannya. Kris dan Chanyeol berusaha keras membukanya.

Brak...

Chanyeol berhasil membuka bagian atas peti. Dalamnya berisi air berwarna hitam, mungkin sudah tercampur dengan lumpur dasar danau.

Mereka terkejut saat melihat isi peti itu setelah Kris membuang airnya. Sebuah tengkorak kepala dan kerangka tubuh. Melihat ukuran tengkorak kepala dan panjang tulang, bisa dipastikan itu merupakan kerangka anak kecil.

"Alice?" ucap Tao pelan.

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus kencang disekitar mereka. Tao bahkan sampai menutup matanya agar kotoran tidak masuk ke dalam matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, Tao mendapati dirinya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Malam dimana Alice tewas dibunuh.

Byur...

Tao mendengar seseorang menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Seorang wanita tengah berenang susah payah menuju tengah danau.

"_**Nona? Kumohon bertahan lah, aku akan segera menyelamatkan mu" **_kata wanita itu. Liz.

Liz berenang ke tengah danau untuk mencari jasad Alice yang dibuang. Pencarian Liz membuahkan hasil. Liz membawa jasad Alice ke tepi danau di dekat pohon besar. Ia melepaskan semua pemberat di tubuh Alice dan memeluknya erat. Liz menangis kencang mengingat majikan kecilnya kini sudah tiada. Liz meletakkan tubuh pucat Alice di samping pohon. Ia lantas berlari menuju rumah, ternyata ada sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan halaman rumah dengan hutan kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian Liz datang dengan membawa sebuah peti kecil dan beberapa peralatan. Ia membersihkan tubuh Alice dengan gaunnya. Ia mengecup kening Alice sebelum memasukkan tubuh Alice ke dalam peti. Dengan tangan kosong, Liz menggali tanah untuk mengubur peti itu.

Tao menyaksikan sendiri Liz menggantung dirinya setelah menguburkan Alice. Tao merasa pandangannya berputar dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"Tao? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang menopang tubuh lemas Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, rupanya ia sudah kembali.

"Kau tidak apa sayang?" tanya Kris dengan wajah khawatir.

Tao mencoba berdiri. Ia menatap isi peti itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon besar tempat ia menemukan Alice. Sosok Liz terlihat menatap Tao. Kali ini wajahnya tersenyum.

"Kita harus menguburkan kerangka ini di dekat makam yang aku dan Baekhyun temukan" kata Tao.

**...**

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka menginap di villa. Tao dan Baekhyun membereskan barang bawaan mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris bertugas membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka liburan kali ini sangat menegangkan," kata Baekhyun saat berpapasan dengan Tao di lorong kamar.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi liburan yang tidak akan kita lupakan, Baek"

"Dan semoga kita tidak mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi" tambah Baekhyun.

Tao menatap kamar di ujung lorong yang seperti biasa selalu terbuka pintunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa riang dari kamar itu. Tao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang apa Tao? kau tidak turun untuk sarapan?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera turun" jawab Tao.

Kaki Tao melangkah mendekati kamar Alice. Kris dan Chanyeol sudah mengembalikan posisi lemari besar itu seperti semula. Tao masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk diatas ranjang. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kini Alice sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. Suara panggilan dari Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Tao turun kebawah tanpa menutup pintu kamar Alice.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah kelaparan.

"Maafkan aku," Tao duduk disebelah Kris.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Mungkin mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka alami beberapa hari ini.

Pukul 11 siang Kris dan Chanyeol sudah siap dibalik kemudi mobil masing-masing. Baekhyun bahkan sudah duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan tenang. Kris masih menunggu Tao yang sepertinya melupakan sesuatu di dalam.

"Selamat tinggal Alice, semoga kau bahagia bersama Liz" ucap Tao didepan kamar Alice.

Ia bergegas berlari keluar rumah.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi?" tanya Kris saat Tao masuk kedalam mobil.

Tao mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang"

Mobil Kris dan Chanyeol perlahan meninggalkan halaman villa. Tao melihat melalui kaca spion mobil, sosok Alice dan Liz melambaikan tangan padanya. Keduanya tersenyum cerah. Mau tidak mau Tao pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris melihat Tao tersenyum sendiri.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan jika memiliki seorang anak yang cantik seperti Alice" jawab Tao.

"Kau mau kita membuat yang seperti Alice, sayang?"

Wajah Tao merona.

"Fokus pada jalanan Ge, jangan ngelantur"

**E N D**

**Ada yang nunggu FF ini update? Yang nulis sendiri sampe lupa gimana jalan ceritanya, jadi harap maklum kalo misal endingnya malah melenceng dari cerita awal *sungkem ke reader***

**Banyak yang gak nyangka ya disini Jitaw jadi pemberani :3 tadinya emang mau dibikin Tao nya penakut, tapi kok bosen yah liat Tao jadi penakut terus :3 yoweslah untuk kali ini Tao nya dibikin berani sama hantu, nah Baekhyun nya yang rada penakut :3**

**Sekali lagi maap kalo endingnya gak nyambung ato bahkan ceritanya jadi gak serem, Cuma iseng bikin FF genre horor gara-gara sering nonton film horor :v**

**Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan PM atau tanya ke Fb juga bisa~**

**Dan satu lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang udah review *cipok basah***

**Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya~**


End file.
